No more Lucy
by Shade Michels
Summary: This is one of those Lucy gets kicked out stories. Dont like dont read. What happens when a shadow takes control? What happens if that shadow makes her hurt her friends. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**No more Lucy**

**Hey I bring you a new story. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

_ ashes fly into the faces of those who can't face the fire_

_heu check out my Lucy ship poll on my profile_

* * *

Lucy's POV

It was an unusually dim day for the town of Magnolia. As Lucy began another day of being ignored. Ever since the loss of the GMG people had been ignoring her and probably blamed her for the loss against Saber Tooth. At first she blamed herself to, but then some of the members started to beat her up. And yet despite all of this even after all of that she still always tried to make everyone else happy. She never thought about herself. She never did anything wrong, or to hurt any of the guild members and yet they still forgot her. It was horrible and it had gotten to a point where she couldn't take it so she tried to talk to them, but they never paid attention to what she was saying.

"Hey Mira can I please have a glass of water?" I ask the bartender. Again I got no answer "Mira?" I ask sadly.

They were all forgetting about her, like she was a ghost. That was it she was done trying to be nice, she was done acting like that was her, it wasn't but now it was time to change.

I walk up to the Master's office.

That is it I am done.

-Knock knock-

"Come in child." Makarov said while reading a stack of papers.

"Master I want to change the place and color of my emblem if that is ok with you."I say with a determined face.

"Of course child."He replied as he set down the stack of papers that where in his hand. "Where would you like it and also what color do you want it?"

"Right here and black." I said pointing to my ankle pulling down my sock so the master could put my emblem there.

The Master took the Fairy Tail stamp and pressed it against my ankle. "Thank you Master I hope you have a great day." I say with a fake smile.

"You to my dear." He smiled back picking back up that huge stack of papers.

As I left the office I heard yelling coming from down stairs. "Where is she?" Natsu yelled with his fist catching on fire at the question. Honestly it made me sad because I love Fairy Tail and yet here we are. It made me flinch when Natsu set his fist on fire, but most of all it made me sad. I loved Natsu with all my heart and soul but he didn't feel the same way. I was heartbroken yet again. How could I make things right?

"Up in the Master's office."Mira said making it sound like she was actually paying attention to me which I know she wasn't or she would have answered me.

"Ok thanks Mira." Natsu says with that he starts to head up to the Master's office and for some reason I started to speak when I didn't want to.

"How would you know it is not like you where paying attention to me! As a matter of fact none of you have been talking to me or even noticing my presence! For five months! Five fucking long and horrible months! Every night I would go home and cry because of you people! Every god damned night I would lay in bed crying until I ran out of tears! You know something... I started wanting to see Natsu and Happy in my bed and welcoming me home... But you know what I have changed everything, no more helping people, no more saving lives, and no more of your bullshit! As of now I am leaving the town of Magnolia. I am going to find my sister and you assholes will never see me here again." I say letting it all flow out and man did it feel good even though I didn't notice the tears streaming down my face.

"Lucy let me see your hand." Erza says in a tone that was not mean, but yet it was commanding. I did as I was asked and lifted up my right hand. The pink Fairy Tail symbol that used to be there was now gone. Shocked could not even begin to describe their faces. Now a saddened look came across their faces. "Lucy we don't want you to go please don't leave." Happy cries while flying into my boobs, burring his face in them.

"Oh so now you all love me again. Well to fucking bad because starting tomorrow you will never see me again." I say coldly while the tears fell faster and faster.

Natsu was trying to process what had just happened as was the rest of the guild. "Let me put it this way. I was forgotten by my so called Nakama for five months I would yell and still get no reply. So what why would I stay somewhere where I am clearly not wanted, otherwise I probably would have gotten an answer or at least a look from any of you." I say while beginning to feel as light as a feather. For once in my life I can finally be me and not some lie that people think I am, I am not going to be a fake anymore. This is goodbye Fairy Tail.

Goodbye Natsu, Erza, Gray, and everyone else for you shall never see Lucy Heartfellia again.

OR AT LEAST THE ONE YOU KNOW!

I walked out of the guild and slammed the giant doors. While new shock spreads among my ex-Nakama's faces, but yet I felt free like I had finally stopped pretending to be someone I am not. I was still part of Fairy Tail. But Lucy was not. She is gone now I am all that is left. The shadow...

_"Lucy what is wrong this isn't like you."Natsu thought without realizing it he had started to cry._

_"Lu-chan why did you leave?"__ Levy cried tears pouring down her face._

_"Was it really five months?" Erza pondered felling like there was no way they had forgotten her for five months. "Could we have really forgotten about her for so long?"_

_"She is right, I feel horrible." Mira says to herself truly feeling like an ass hole._

_"And she erased her guild mark!" Gray shouts out loud in frustration as tears start to roll down his face just like Natsu._

_"Something is not right loved this all of this. The fights, the missions, the drinks, she loved it all. "Juvia exclaimed crying into Gray's bare chest. Oddly enough Gray didn't push Juvia away instead he was hugging her tight while crying into her hair._

_"Lucy loves Fairy Tail she would never have her guild mark erased! She would never leave!" Everyone yells in unison of pain, guilt, and so much more._

_"You will never see me again." She said coldly. Her words, were being replayed in each guild member's had she left? _

_"What could we have done? What could we have possibly done to Lucy?" Wendy asks without truly wanting to get an answer from her friends._

_They all hoped that this was some nightmare that would end and any minute now Lucy would come through that door and have the smile that kept them going._

* * *

**Ok so what did you guys think?**

**I will try to update soon but I have school so it might not be immediately. **

**Thank you for reading. don't forget to check out the poll. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

**I bring thee a new chapter.**

**So I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I would like to thank**

**Machomatthew29350 and jello673**

**For Reviewing my story and I really appreciate it.**

**From here on out it will mostly be the shadow talking when Lucy/Lucky is speaking. Just thought I would let you all know enjoy.**

* * *

Later that day.

It was still gloomy but, now it didn't bother me because I was happily skipping to my apartment with a smile on my face. "NO more lucky Lucy Heartfellia gone, gone she is gone for good. It's only the shadow." I thought happily as the shadow took control of me, I changed into my Pjs and lay in bed. I had never felt so free in my whole life. No more having to be nice, no more having to dye my hair blonde, no more having to wear skirts, or these ridiculous shirts. All that I have to do is let the shadow out. There is no going back now.

The next day

-At the Guild Hall-

"Master!" Mira yells.

"What can I do for you Mira?" The Master asks ever so casually while walking down the stairs that led from his office.

"Why did you Erase Lucy's guild mark?" Mira asks hesitantly while passing the Master a drink.

Before the master could answer I came through the giant doors. Before I would let Mira get an answer, I would step in. Everything about me had changed last night. My hair was no longer blonde it was now it's natural maroon, my eyes changed from brown to green, I now wore a red tank top, a brown leather jacket, a pair black shorts, and of course a brand new pair of black leather boots that covered my Fairy Tail symbol. "Are you the Master?" I ask Makarov even though I already know the answer to that.

"What can I do for you young lady?" Hey asks ignoring Mira's question completely just to answer me. It felt good I guess. But it made me sad to see everyone acting just the way they always acted.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail." I say with a sweet smile while looking around at the guild.

"Of course you can. If you would please follow me." He says walking up the stairs going back up to his office.

I follow after him with a slight skip in my step. "Lucy." He says.

"Yes Master, but please call me Lucky from now on. I am sorry if I caused you any trouble." I say apologetically.

"It is quite fine my dear." He says. "They will have to a just though because you still use the same magic."

"I told them that they wouldn't see Lucy again. Because now I look completely different and I am going to get a lot stronger." I say.

"If that is your wish my dear than by all means I am not going to stop you." Master smiles.

"Thank you Master." I reply happily. "Shall I go meet my new guild mates?" I giggle.

"You might as well before Mira busts in." Master laughs.

"See you later master." I say as I walk out the door with Makarov following me.

"Listen up brats! This is our newest member Lucky." Master introduces me.

"Fight me Lucky!" Yells an all too familiarly voice.

"No Natsu I am not going to fight you." I say while mentally laugh by the look of confusion on the fire mage's face.

"How do you know his name?" Asked Mira.

"I just do Mira."I say laughing even harder on the inside.

"How do you know our names?" Erza demanded holding out her sword as if about to swing it at me.

"Now now Erza is that how you treat your Nakama."I say pointing at the sword. "I know all of you. I have seen you in the news, around different cities, and bars. Though that mostly comes from Cana."

"Oh yeah I remember you." Cana says stumbling around while laughing.

The look on their faces suggested that they still didn't believe me but I just started to giggle. Looks of puzzlements leaped from one face to another while the Master just watched with a smirk across his face. These brats are in for one hell of a surprise when they find out who she is. "This is gonna be good." mumbles Makarov. While the guild was still shocked and not getting over it.

And so it began...

The shadow now in control. Lucy wasn't lying when she said that nobody would see her again. The shadow had made sure of that.

* * *

**I will try to update soon. **

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**FE out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go my faithful readers. The third chapter of No more Lucy. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

No one's POV

It was a bright and sunny day in the quiet town of Magnolia, well at least every where besides Fairy Tail that is. Lucky was humming a tune while walking towards the mage's guild. Lucky was a celestial spirit mage, but her spirits where still the same, which might be a problem. And that is why Lucky was going to train. She wanted to not have to rely on her friends and spirits to come and save her all of the time. As Lucky opened the large doors that kept the guild separate from the rest of the town she heard the normal insults being passed back and forth among two certain fire and ice mages. Lucky chuckled when Gray realized that his cloths were missing yet again. As she approached the bar she was confronted by Natsu one of Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayers. "Fight me Lucky." Natsu demanded ever since Lucky had arrived. Though her answer to the pink haired fire mage was still the same, every time he would ask for a fight.

"Natsu not right now besides, didn't Gray just pick a fight with you? I am pretty sure that he did so why are you still standing here talking to me?" I would state gesturing towards the Raven haired Ice Mage that was currently only in his boxers, while looking for a job on the request board.

"Your right I have to go..."Natsu says dashing off to beat up a poor Ice Mage that was walking towards Mira so she could approve of the job.

"Lucky that is not a very nice thing to do to my beloved Gray." Juvia said as she dashed off to watch Gray fight Natsu before Erza came in to beat up both of them.

Some people never change now do they? I would ask myself letting out a small sigh. "Good morning Mira." I told Mira who was at the bar behind the counter while making a strawberry smoothie for me.

"Good morning Lucy." Mira said a she turned towards Lucky.

"Who is Lucy?"I asked curiously while sitting down at the bar, but internally panicking and screaming how does she know that it is me?

"Oh she is well was a member, but uh she left a few days before you came." Mira answered while handing me a strawberry milkshake.

"What was she like?"I asked causally.

"Well before we lost the grand magic games, she was always smiling and laughing. But when we lost the grand magic games she somehow changed." Mira replied casually.

"That's so cool that you guys were in the grand magic games." I said in awe, but in her head she thought. Don't try to blame this on me. It's not my fault that Minerva almost killed me. It's not my fault that Flare was trying to kill Auska. It's not my fault that you are all a bunch of dumb asses. It's not my fault that I was beaten up by my guild mates.

"After the games she just wasn't the same. Her aura seemed different somehow. Instead of a light pink aura it was a deep red. By looking at her aura people began to worry about going near her. I don't really know what happened that made her leave. I mean she absolutely loved this guild and its members dearly that I still can't believe that she left." Mira continued with a sadden look.

Now it was my turn to feel like a complete and utter ass hole. But I still held on to that little hate that I had left even if it was now a thread. She remembers going home those nights to cry and nurture her wounds that some of the guild members had given her. She remembers those days that no one would talk to her. She remembers trying to talk to the others but getting no response. While listing these things in her head Lucky's anger started to increase. That single thread growing into a vine the vine growing into a rope.

"Wow I wish I could've met her she sounds like she was a nice person."Lucky told Mira.

"Yeah she was." Wendy says walking up to me with a white exceed following behind her. "She was always so caring, warm, cheerful, generous, kind, and she always thought of the others first."

Wendy was right I was like that once, though that was another life time, now I am Lucky not Lucy. I don't think I can ever be the same. Or at least the being cheerful all of the time because that was really annoying and makes me feel like a fucking cheerleader. "I am sorry to hear that she left." I told Wendy while hugging her.

* * *

**(I have nothing against Cheerleaders)**

**And there you have it folks chapter 3 is out there. What will happen next? I wonder what will happen to Lucky.**

**Heck I don't even know what is going to happen next.**


End file.
